Vesper
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Twilight gives way to the darkness of Night, as Bella discovers a secret that revolves around her parentage. Separated from the aunts she never knew,she had grown up in the shadows between the truth and lies her mother told her.
1. Daylight

She looked down at the illusion cast before her. Piper laid there, covered in her own blood beside a vision of Prue, as lovely in death as she had been in life. Leaning over her dying sister, she placed a hand over Piper's heart. "Slow the heart and ease the mind, heed this hope within this time, suspend death's presence from this house, preserve the body for future health," she said casting a spell to ensure that the Charmed line would continue. She kissed her sister's forehead, and cried for a moment before standing and receiving a swarm of white, shimmering lights that coalesced into her love. "I'm ready. Let's go." The two disappeared without leaving a trace, just in time for Leo, Phoebe and Cole to arrive and find Piper and Prue.

Prudence Halliwell had stolen away in broad daylight, magically covering her tracks so that she could never be found by her sisters or worse, the elders. Her mother, Patricia, and Grams had been the the first ones she had gone too when she discovered a dangerous secret. She was pregnant with a daughter, one that should never have been allowed to be conceived as she was of both light and dark. Prue had been desperate, scared and self-loathing. Her obligations as the eldest had lead to inability to have her own happiness. Rather, all of her desires had been placed on the back burner as she struggled to make sure that Piper and Phoebe would become the women they were supposed to be. Prue knew better than to let her jealousy get the better of her, but it had. Her marriage to a warlock may not have been her doing, but her fear and insecurities had left her vulnerable to the attack and she was left with an offspring whose existence threatened that of the charmed ones.

When she had gone to Patty and Penny, the two had shared a knowing look. While practically everyone knew it would be better if the child wasn't allowed to continue thriving in Prue's womb, none of the women could bring it upon themselves to suggest such a thing. All three knew what a precious thing a child was, and as Patty looked on at her daughter, she conceived her own plan to make sure that the past would not be repeated. Patty told her eldest daughter that she too had once conceived a child that was not allowed to be.

"We were afraid of reprisals," Patty said. "That you and your sisters would be denied your powers and God knows what would have been done to Paige. That's why we had, why we _decided_ to place her up for adoption."

"This is your chance, Prudence." Prue turned to look at Grams. "What do you mean?"

"If you wish to be able to save your child you must leave your sisters. Your child will always be in trouble as long as you are under the surveillance of the Elders."

"I can't just leave Piper and Phoebe alone to protect themselves," Prue began to say in protest when her mother interrupted her.

"You won't have to," Patty said chiming in. "We, your Grams and I, can lead them to Paige and finally bring her home. She'll restore the power of three, and they'll remain protected by our heritage; giving you the opportunity to finally be allowed to lead your life for yourself." Patty stepped out of the circle of candles which Prue had lighted in order to summon them, making her corporeal. "The place your grandmother put you in, protector and mother to your sisters, was not your responsibility to bear. It was mine, and then it was hers. Nothing in this life has been fair to you; losing your parents, giving up your dreams. It should never have been demanded of you. Your sisters are independent, capable women because of you! They will protect each other as you have taught them. Your child, the one you hold beneath your heart, is now the one you must protect."

"Prudence, darling, there will come a day when you will need to answer to yourself about the life you have lead. Up until now, you haven't been responsible for the majority of the sorrows you have endured. But this is of your own accord, and only you can bear the consequences. You must decide; your sisters,or the child?"

And so they had conspired, meeting in secret and making sure to cloak their plans so that they couldn't be traced back to Prue. She had glamoured into the Sources Seer and planted information about a "Dr. Griffiths" who was meant to do some "great act of good". In reality, Dr. Griffiths was a golem, one Prue had carefully constructed so that even her sisters had been unable to detect his less than human origins. The manipulation had been unbearable at first, as she silently said goodbye to her sisters every time she saw them. But as the attack occurred, Prue felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She kept death at bay for Piper, giving Phoebe and Leo the time to come back and save her.

As Prue completed her task, she was met by her soulmate, Andrew Trudeau. "Are you ready?"

"I have to be," she murmured softly. "Thank you, for helping me."

"I'd do anything for you," he said, wrapping his arms around her as their bodies evaporated into tiny molecules that floated higher into the atmosphere, spiriting Prue and her child away.


	2. Catatonic Mist

Bella Swan laid in bed, where she had spent most of her time at home after Edward had vanished into thin air, taking her soul with him. Slowly, Bella had begun to make an effort to get out of the house and spend some time with her friends; especially Jake. He seemed to be the only one she really smiled around, and she knew that Charlie was glad to see her ripping away from her previously catatonic state. She pulled out her laptop and started to write another e-mail to Alice, though it would undoubtedly go unread and unanswered.

Bella had become used to writing an e-mail to Alice every day since the Cullens had left Forks. It was more like an electronic journal of her life, as the only one who paid them any mind was herself. She wrote about her trysts with danger; these "accidents" seemed to be the only way that she could hold on to Edward's presence. There had been learning to fix motorcycles with Jacob, as well as getting on the back of a bike with a random stranger while she had gone out for the night with Jessica.

_Edward was mistaken, Alice. I'm in even more danger now that you have vacated my life. Victoria still hunts for me. Biding her time until she can exact her revenge for Jame's death. The wolves have vowed to hunt her down and kill her before she can get to me, put she keeps eluding them as she will continue to do so. I know she will exact her revenge; I've seen it in my dreams. I always thought you were the psychic one, but my dreams are never changing. It seems as though everything has been decided, and none of my actions seem to be changing anything. I thought something I would do could change the outcome, but it all seems to ensure it. I miss you all dearly, even Rosalie. If by some chance you actually ever read this, know that I don't blame you. To die for someone that you love must surely be a good way to die. I'd rather let Victoria come for me, then to put Edward in danger. _

Bella pressed send and slammed the laptop shut. It was still as hard as it was in the beginning to pour her heart out, even if it were only in writing. She had never been the type to wear her heart on her sleeve and admitting to these feelings, ones that were pressing down on her heart until she was drowned from the inside, were killing her with every written word.

Standing, she bent down and grabbed athletic shorts that had been discarded before she had gone to sleep last night and finagled her way into them, then pulled the hair tie from her dark locks until they fell over her shoulders. It was at times like these that she missed her mother. Renee was a happy, indulgent mother who had always been more like a best friend. When she had taken a job as a photographer that demanded that she spend a lot of time traveling, Bella had decided to move in with her father, Charlie, who was the police chief of Forks. It was a relatively small town where there wasn't a lot of trouble to get into which naturally meant there was also a lack of fun things to do around town.

Bella turned her door knob and stepped into the landing. She stopped immediately as she heard her father in the living room talking to who she thought was her mother on the phone. The two had split when she was only a baby; her mother had supposedly felt smothered living in this town where nothing ever happened. Bella knew though, that her mother and father were still in love. Whatever had happened fifteen years ago when they had split hadn't been due to a lack of feelings between the two. Renee was better at handling it; hiding it, rather. Charlie seemed to be an open book, even if the words never left her mouth.

"You have to listen to me, Prue," he said. _Prue? Who the hell is Prue?_ "Bella's in trouble--yes, I know you're following a lead that could tell us more about her prophecy-- she's fallen into league with vampires," he said but was obviously being cut off quite frequently. _How does Charlie know about this?_ "She's devastated, Prue. She was dating one and he just disappeared one night with his family; left not so much as a note, like some sniveling little coward_!" Hey, Edward is protecting me,_ she shouted mentally. "I've spoken to the wolves," he said explaining to this woman. "They're keeping an eye on her but apparently there's a rogue vampire after her." Charlie paused, presumably listening to Prue. "Find out what you can and then come home. If anyone can stop this Victoria bitch, it's you, but I think we need to discuss unbinding her powers--we'll talk about it when you get here. 'Bye, Prue."

Charlie put the phone back on it's crib and turned toward the stairs. "Hm," he said noting that no one was there. He could of sworn he felt Bella.

Bella retreated to her room, shutting the door as quietly as possible so as not to alert Charlie that she had been eavesdropping on his phone conversation. Who the hell was Prue, and how the hell did she and her father know about vampires and werewolves? Not to mention there's some kind of prophecy that supposedly involved her and powers. What kind of powers?And how was Prue supposed to be able to stop a lunatic vampire if the Cullens and the quileutes couldn't?

She pulled on her jeans and a flannel shirt and sneakers before jogging downstairs, immediately running into Charlie.

"Where are you going kiddo?"

"Uh, I thought I'd go down to the res and hang out with Jacob," Bella stammered. "I won't be that long; I should be back in time to make dinner for you."

"Okay," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun and be careful."

"Bye, Dad," she said running out the door to her rusty old truck. On her way to the reservation she thought about how she would confront Jacob. He must know that the rest of the pack had been talking to Charlie, who had clearly known about them long before she had. On her way there, her racing thoughts slowed as she saw the cliff that Embry and Quil had gone cliff diving at. Bella pulled over and climbed out of her truck; taking her shirt off and throwing it on her seat. She made her way to the edge and looked down. _Edward,_ she thought trying to conjure up the illusion that he was there beside her. He didn't appear, and tears came to her eyes. _If he won't come on his own, I'll force his hand_, she thought and jumped.


	3. Dark Cloud

She made her way to the edge and looked down. _Edward,_ she thought trying to conjure up the illusion that he was there beside her. He didn't appear, and tears came to her eyes. _If he won't come on his own, I'll force his hand_, she thought and jumped.

* * *

Water burst through the air as Bella dove feet first. Edward seem to be with her in the water; the adrenaline rush had done its job and brought him home to her, if only for a few moments. Her gaze was torn from the bittersweet vision of her missing love as she saw a head of red hair in the distance. Finally, she surfaced as she realized she was in danger only to get caught in the tide that was now pulling her under. Edward was screaming at her to find safety, but his calls were becoming mute as she sank into unconsciousness.

The next thing she knew, Bella was expelling the waters that only seconds ago were drowning her and she opened her eyes hoping; longing to see Edward's golden eyes. As light filtered through her own eyes, she realized that the arms that had pulled her from the water was Jacob and just how lucky she was the Victoria had been interrupted by his presence.

* * *

Jake had given Bella his extra pair of sweat pants and she put her shirt back on once they were safely in the truck. Jacob was driving as he declared her to shaken up by her latest thrill seeking adventure. When they pulled up in front of Charlie's, Renee's car was in Bella's usual parking spot and she had Jake park in front of the sidewalk.

"You can take the truck back to the res if you want, or you can call Billy and have him pick you up here," she said nonchalantly, throwing a look over her shoulder. Renee was looking on from the front door.

"Nah, I think I'll go for a run," Jake said. "I'll see you tomorrow, right," he asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll call you."

"Okay. See you then," smiled Jacob before jogging away.

Bella watched him go before she sauntered into her house. "Hey, mom," she said hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a job a couple of towns away and thought I'd drop by. Your dad mentioned you'd been kind of out of it lately. What's going on, Bells?" Renee's voice was oozing with concern as she stroked Bella's mahogany brown hair.

"I just had a really bad break up; nothing you've never gone through," she said, immediately regretting it. She hadn't meant to make a dig at her mom, but the day's events had left her feeling as if everyone in her life was keeping secrets from her. Just then, Bella heard a car's engine rev and stop suddenly. Turning away from her mom, she went to go look out the front door when she saw somebody she thought was gone forever. "Alice?"

* * *

Bella pushed the screen door open, allowing her best friend to enter and trap Bella into a breath stopping embrace. "What are you doing here?"

Alice released her friend, and the smile she had worn at Bella's sight was replace with a stern scow. "I saw you," she began to accuse before she noticed Renee over in the corner of the room. "I saw you jump from a cliff. Jesus, Bella. Are you insane; trying to kill yourself," she whispered. Alice was waiting for a reply when her nose wrinkled and Charlie and Jake appeared from the kitchen.

"Jake? I thought you went home," Bella said.

"I was until I smelled the leech," he said sneering.

"Jake," Bella half whispered and half screamed. "My mom is right there. Try to play nice," she said which really translated to, _hey idiot, my mom who knows nothing about vampires or werewolves is in the room. Ixne on the upernaturalse talk. _

"It's okay, Bella. I know."

Bella turned to her mother. "What?"

"Your dad called me and asked that I come down here. Not a moment too soon, considering that you tried to kill yourself as, Alice I presume, put it. We know everything."

"I didn't try to kill myself," Bella said slightly enraged. "I would never do that."

"Then why did you," Alice asked. "I saw you jump and you didn't come back up," Alice continued, not caring that she was exposing her power to outsiders who surely didn't know that Alice saw the future.

"I saw Jake's friends do it and it looked like fun. Besides, Jake pulled me out. Obviously," she said raising her arms and twirling around, "I'm fine. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

Charlie gave Jack a smack to the back of his head; Jake had the good sense to look bashful.

"That must explain it, then. I can't see anything when the dog is around."

"Excuse me," he said coming forward; stopped only by Charlie's firm grip on his upper forearm.

"Bella, do me a favor and put the dog out. I can't get a clear line of sight with him in here."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said smugly.

"Jake," Bella commanded. "Go home. I'll see you later," she said when he began to protest.

"Fine," he pouted; giving Alice a death glare as he exited the Swan house.

Bella and Alice moved to sit on the couch where Renee and Charlie were currently seated. Charlie addressed Bella next. "Are you sure it's wise to send him away? He could be useful in case of an attack, Bella."

"An attack," Alice interrupted.

"You didn't think they stopped when you left, did you? Victoria's still around," Charlie said. Though he always liked Alice, he was done pretending that what she and her family were hadn't put his little girl in jeopardy.

"How do you know about all this, dad? What, have you been in cahoots with Billy this entire time and you didn't tell me?"

"Bella, this has nothing to do with Billy," Charlie began.

Renee interrupted him, "It's about you, Bella. About what you are."

"What does that even mean," Bella said confused. "Dad's calling some woman named Prue, talking about prophecies and powers and you show up out of the blue and everything I thought was private in my life suddenly isn't. So what's going on," she demanded.

Renee looked at Bella. "I'm Prue," she responded to Bella's shock. "My real name is Prudence Halliwell," she barely finished before Alice gasped. "And your real name is Charlotte Isabella Halliwell; and we're witches."

* * *

Bella stared into her mother's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity before finally breaking the silence. "Witches?"Prue snapped her fingers and her appearance changed in a swirl of white shining lights. "Oh, my God," Bella hissed out. She turned to Charlie who waved his hand over his face.

"My real name is Andrew Trudeau."

"Oh, my sweet Lord," Alice muttered.

"Why, why, why all the lying," Bella stammered in shock and mild anger.

"Our family comes from a long line of witches dating back to the 17th century. Melinda Warren was a holy child who was prophesied to be born on All Hallows Eve; the strongest magical day of the year. She practiced three powers before she was burned at the stake; the power to move things with her mind, to freeze time and to see the future. Before she died, she foretold the coming of three sisters known as the charmed ones; they would be the strongest witches the world has ever known and each would have one of Melinda's three powers. Me, and my sisters, Piper and Phoebe were the charmed ones."

"You have sisters? I have aunts? Why don't we know them anymore, why all the secrecy?"

"When I was twenty-nine, Piper was engaged to be married to a whitelighter. It's a kind of guardian angel for witches, who give us information on magical things. Anyway, I was feeling insecure and it made me vulnerable to an attack. A warlock; a kind of evil witch you could say, trapped me in a dark marriage. It was only for a short time. My sister's saved me, but during that time I was under the influence of dark magic and it was enough time for me to conceive you," she told Bella.

Bella turned to Andy. "You're not my father," she said as tears began to form in her eyes. Charlie took her in his arms.

"Of course you are," he said. "It doesn't matter how you were conceived. I've loved you your entire life."

Prue continued. "I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to keep you if I stayed with my sister, under the watching eyes of the Elders, or the powers that be. I conspired with my mother and grandmother, and planned to fake my death."

"But what about the charmed ones," Alice interjected. "I've heard of your family. I just thought it was a myth, but if you're a charmed one than how could you break the power of three apart?'

"My mother, your grandmother Patty," she said looking at Bella, "revealed her own secret when I went to her. See, it's forbidden for a whitelighter to fall in love with a charge. Before Piper and Leo it was unthinkable. But your grandma fell in love with her whitelighter, Sam and conceived a child. A fourth charmed one. She helped me plan everything to a tee. I cloaked my presence from my sister's magic and faked my death; allowing them to find our half-sister, Paige. Her existence meant I could keep the power of three in tact without putting you in danger. Andy was a former friend," she said choosing her words carefully, " and my mom and grams asked him to help me get away. We cloaked his powers so no one could track us down and we tried to build a life as Charlie and Renee Swan. However, shortly after your birth we discovered a prophecy about you. It wasn't complete; someone had already gotten to it. It wasn't safe for the three of us to stick together, so I bound your powers and took you with me so I could try and research as much as possible. Lately, I've found some of the missing pieces but when your father called me I knew that I needed to get here soon. If this Victoria is after you, you're going to need my help. And your powers."


	4. The Storm

"...shortly after your birth we discovered a prophecy about you. It wasn't complete; someone had already gotten to it. It wasn't safe for the three of us to stick together, so I bound your powers and took you with me so I could try and research as much as possible. Lately, I've found some of the missing pieces but when your father called me I knew that I needed to get here soon. If this Victoria is after you, you're going to need my help. And your powers."

* * *

"Wait," Bella stammered. "I'm a witch; your a witch," she said beginning to yell slightly. "My father is really evil, and some prophecy that is supposedly about me forced you and Dad to separate. What the hell is going on here," Bella cried out. "Am I evil," she said mostly to herself.

"No; oh, God no," Prue said crossing over to her daughter. "Genetics don't mean everything," her mother began. "Even if they do consider my family. We come from the most powerful source of good magic ever. That has to count so much more over some silly warlock. You are good," Prue said taking Bella's face into her palms. "The choice between good and evil is one people make of their own accord. You will always have the free will to choose for yourself."

"Than what about this prophecy, and cutting off all contact from your sisters? I mean, hell. You lied to me about my own name!" Bella's voice rose in a yell. "I have all this stuff going on around me and you just pop up and give me this whole new bunch of issues to deal with. What am I supposed to think," she demanded.

"I know it's not fair. But it is your destiny. Get mad at it, cry; but don't fight it. Otherwise it will consume you. Alice," Prue said turning to the vampire. "Can you see anything about Victoria's impending attack?"

"Right now she's standing back. Decide to leave Bella alone, and maybe something will change."

Prue looked at Alice as if to say _yeah,right. _Bella explained that things constantly change in Alice's visions based on the different things people decide to do from one moment to the next, so Prue decided to leave with Charlie and Alice long enough for Alice to get another premonition.

"She'll come tonight, when Bella's taken her shower before going to bed. Victoria will wait outside her window, waiting for Bella to notice her in the vanity and then she'll attack. As long as nothing changes, that is."

Prue looked at Andy. "Alice, do you know any herbology stores in the area?"

"Yes, there's one about twenty minutes away. I go there to pick up herbs for my night time facial remedies." At this she received incredulous looks from the mortals in the room. "I don't sleep but the lavender is relaxing; it's like nirvana," she said defensively.

Prue smiled and took out a black quilted leather book and opened it to a page in the front. "There's a book of spells that has been past down in my family since Melinda Warren, called the Book of Shadows. Before I faked my death I cast a spell so that my own book was joined to it. Whatever spells are written in any book show up in both; I wanted a way to stay in touch and still contribute to my family. If I'm going to leave Bella alone, which I'm not entirely sure about, we have to unbind her powers so she can practice using them. It will be the only way she can truly defend herself in an attack. These are the ingredients we're going to need for the potion," she said scribbling their names down on the back of a cable bill. "Go there and make sure you get what's on the list. In the meantime, I'm going to take security measures and set up a parameter around the house. It won't be in tact until Bella puts the last crystal in place; securing Victoria. We'll discuss the rest later. Hurry up, now. We only have a few hours."

* * *

"Bottoms up," Bella said taking the potion her mother had bottled for her. She threw her head back and knocked it down as if it were a shot of tequila. "What now?"

"Repeat after me.'Powers of the witches rise'."

"Powers of the witches rise."

"Course unseen across the skies."

"Course unseen across the skies."

"Come to us who call you near."

"Come to us who call you near."

"Come to us and settle here."

"Come to us and settle here," Bella said and begun to feel woozy as her eyesight began to go. _Why am I seeing tiny, shiny baubles of light _she pondered.

"Is that it," Alice wondered.

"Yep. Now this is very important, Bella. These crystals are charged to form a crystal cage, either to keep a demon, warlock or some other entity out or in, depending on what it is you're looking to do. I've placed them in your room, but this is the last crystal. The cage won't activate until you place it in formation with the other circles. If you can trap her in the cage it will hold her until Alice and I can arrive back in time to destroy her. Now vampires are impervious to witchy powers," she began to explain when her daughter and her best friend cried out in a rage, "but that doesn't mean your powers are useless. You can still use them on the things around you and use them on Victoria. Your power is telekinesis, just like me. You might not be able to send her flying but you can send a bed or a dresser or a paperweight at her. Right now we need you to get a handle on your power."

"How does it work?"

* * *

Prue ducked her head as a chair went sailing past, making a large dent in the wall directly behind her. "Looks like you don't need that much practice; you have some serious juice, girl."

"Thanks," Bella said with a small smile on her face that she tried to hide by looking at the floor. She had never taken praise well; it wasn't that she didn't like it. She just never thought anything she did was ever that spectacular. To her that had always been Edward, the dazzling wonder.

The mother-daughter duo had been training for forty-five minutes and it was surprising how much control and aim Bella already had. Alice was watching from downstairs. Even though her skin was tough and she had taken apart other vampires before she still didn't like the thought of something flying at her face. Rosalie might be the stunningly beautiful one who always dressed her best but Alice was the girly one of the Cullen family. Indents in your head was just not a good look on anybody, even if they healed at an alarmingly fast rate. Not for Alice, no sirree.

Prue hugged her daughter before exiting her room. "Remember, I'll be here as soon as Alice sees anything. I'm taking Andy with us. We won't be far," she said in Bella's ear; kissing her on the cheek. She made her way downstairs and saw Alice and Andy. "You called Billy and let them know not to come by here, right? It will screw with Alice's power."

"Yes. They've been warned that if even one of them comes with in the vicinity of this place that I'll haul their asses to jail in the back of my cruiser."

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

Bella found it hard to go through with their carefully laid out plans for the night. She knew that if she wanted for this to be over that she needed to stick to the routine, but Alice's description of tonight's events lined up to Bella's prophetic dreams perfectly. Looking into the bathroom vanity, she wondered where Edward was this very moment. He had left to protect her, but his absence had condemned her to a whole new destiny. Her anger at her parent's lies had fled as she began to understand the danger that was waiting for her, even after Victoria was taken care of. This prophecy, this destiny had lead her here to Edward. Surely that meant something.

Stepping into her shower, she prayed that at the end of this Edward would come back to her. There was a possibility that she would die tonight, or she could go on a dark path that called to her. These past months waiting for him to come home to as normal a life as they could lead had almost killed her and taken her sanity. There was no way she could embark in the supernatural world without him there to guide her and comfort her. She had to face Victoria. It was the only way she knew how to get Edward back.

* * *

The silence was taunting Bella as she made the final steps to her bedroom and opened it. The crystal was on her desk and she had her powers down, but her adrenaline was pumping and she could feel the goosebumps vibrating in anticipation on her arms and legs. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in a creepy, instantaneous moment as her eyes made contact with her vanity and Victoria attacked.


	5. Hidden in Shadows

A/N: I think this is chapter five in four days? I really like this so far and I didn't know if I was going to be able to write a convincing Charmed/Twilight crossover but I think I'm managing it. I will hopefully finish this story before the end of the month but I do go back to school in a couple of weeks and my writing might slow down. I really would love REVIEWS so please tell me what you do and don't like. This chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that, but I'll try to give you guys more soon.

* * *

Bella pushed open the door, knowing the moment was upon her when she would have to face her own death. The dreams weren't merely figments of her imagination as she had prayed; tonight she would be murdered. Acknowledging this with unwavering certainty, she knew she had to look her killer in the eyes and so lifted them to meet Victoria's in her vanity mirror; sparking the attack.

Victoria was there within the fraction of a heart beat, ready to plunge her teeth into Bella's neck. It wouldn't be enough for Victoria to merely snap her neck; that would end the fun all too soon, and when you were killing someone you thought responsible for the loss of a loved one you wanted it to last and be painful and fearful; satisfying.

What Bella had not expected was for instinct to kick in. She wasn't prepared to die as she thought she had been, and without any conscious decision her power began to manifest, moving the rug underneath Victoria suddenly and pulling her shoes and clothing backwards, dragging her with them. Victoria's reflexes weren't quick enough, and Bella had placed her neatly within the crystal cage, and telekinetically moving the last crystal into place. Victoria moved as if to run at Bella when her body was shocked, and sent crashing to the wooden floor.

"What did you do," Victoria screamed at Bella; her nose sniveling like a dogs in anger.

"It's called magic, bitch," Bella said and grabbed a stun potion her mom had left with her and through it at the cage. Victoria screamed as her body convulsed from the electrical charge she'd just received and for the first time since she'd come to Forks, Bella felt in control of her own life; she didn't need anyone to protect her.

* * *

Alice and Prue were in the house within three minutes of Victoria's unsuccessful attack on Bella. They had gone to the abandoned Cullen house and Alice discovered that she was able to bring a passenger along for the ride when she was in super fast vampire mode. They jogged upstairs where the saw an angry Victoria and a smirking Bella.

Bella was different than she had ever been before. There was more confidence in her stature and movements; more cunning and weirdly full of malice. Prue, was taken aback at first wondering if the prophecy was coming to be, and shook it off. Having powers had changed her and her sisters in ways one wouldn't have suspected, which Prue used to explain the difference in her daughter.

Prue looked back and forth from her daughter and her best friend. "Do it," she ordered, and Bella removed one of the crystals with the squint of her eye and Alice pounced.

* * *

They were outside with the collected pieces of Victoria's skin and bones, pouring lighter fluid all over them as Bella lit a match and set the remains on fire. Thinking back on the last moments before the death match, Bella couldn't help but think she had still been right. Apart of her had died tonight; the part that made her act like a defenseless, feeble minded damsel in distress. Power was manifesting within her body, the kind that even Edward couldn't understand. It wasn't power that he and the other vampires had. The speed, the razor sharp senses were all a biological part of being some type of species. What Bella and Prue had, magic, was something extra; something that gave them control and choices.

As the fire began to flame out and the three were sure that Victoria was finally rid of her immortality, the buried her there in the backyard; packing down the soil nice and tight. Rain began to fall and the three brunettes walked the path to the back door, entering the kitchen.

Prue put on coffee for the three and the girls took seats on the couch. Reaching into a cupboard, Prue pulled down two mismatched mugs and poured Irish whiskey into them followed by the coffee. "A little pick me up," she said handing one to Bella. "Now that Victoria's been dealt with, we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"What do you mean," Alice questioned.

"Well, now that Bella knows the truth about me and her father we've got some options that have opened up."

"Like what," Bella said curious.

"Well, we'll have to train you in your powers, spell casting, potion making, scrying, designing ceremonial rituals, the difference between different types of magical beings and circumstances. Spell casting and potion making are the easiest and probably the most useful to know for combat purposes."

"And you can teach me all that," Bella responded intrigued at the thought of having that type of power.

"Sure. You really don't need that much help with your power, though it will grow as you use it."

"Grow like what," Alice wondered.

"Well, my primary power is telekinesis but I also have astral projection and the ability to make force fields. My guess is that Bella might develop any or all of these powers, if not more."

"More than you," Bella said in amazement. Her mother was the strongest witch the world had seen; she remembered her mom had said that of the charmed ones the eldest was the strongest. How could Bella have more powers than the eldest sister of the most powerful unit of good witches ever?

"Each generation is strongest than the last, making me and my sisters stronger than our mother and you, Bella, stronger than me and my sisters."

"Wow, that's kind of cool." Bella was strong; she knew she had power and she liked the way it felt, bubbling up inside her in the pit of her stomach. There were so many possibilities that before, even as a human who knew that the supernatural was real, could never be acknowledged as they were now. It was freeing and defiant and surreal.

"I can stay here with you and Andy, without any suspicion of where I've gone off to when I'm searching for the rest of the prophecy. Now that your powers are unbound, though, you'll have demons coming after you. I can try and put off my search missions until you can fight them off for yourself."

"Search missions?"

"For the final pieces of the prophecy. It was torn into four pieces. I've recovered two but they aren't in sequential order so I can't make sense of it. I have a feeling I have the beginning and a middle piece but I can't be sure."

"How do they go," Alice asked.

"'A child born within the shadow of all that is good and evil will be raised within it's secret walls' is the first part, referring to Bella's parentage," Prue said.

"Because I'm the daughter of a witch and a warlock?"

"Yes," Prue answered. She placed a hand on her child's cheek, trying to give comfort.

Alice was intrigued. "And the second part?"

"The twice blessed shall reveal the shadow daughter; either drawing her into the light or banishing her to darkness."

"The twice blessed," Bella spoke. "Do we know who that is?"

"I've heard rumors of the Twice Blessed's birth. As it happens, he's your cousin, Wyatt."

"Wyatt? But I thought you said our family has only ever had girls in the family."

"I think that when I broke the charmed circle I altered my sister's destiny. Piper has given birth to a very powerful child, almost as strong as you," Prue said. "Half witch and half whitelighter, he will grow into amazing powers."

"What exactly does it mean that he'll either draw her to light or banish her to darkness? If he's a baby doesn't that mean we have time to figure this out, I mean he can't do much if he's an infant," Alice said as if there was an award for who could speak the fastest.

"No, unfortunately. It will happen whenever destiny has it planned. He's a child of immense powers and I'm afraid that his participation doesn't have to have conscious awareness to it. As far drawing her to light, or banishing her to darkness it speaks of a choice Bella is going to have to make for herself; whether her not her true nature stems from the goodness she's inherited from me or the evil she's inherited from her father. The last pieces of the prophecy may reveal the when and where that we need to know."


	6. Stormfront

A/N:it's been a couple of days since my last post. I'm really just writing this stream of consciousness so I don't even know how it's going to turn out; all of the plot twists will be just as much of a surprise for me as it will for any of the readers. I hope it's well written and true to the characters as much as possible with the two world's intermingling. I will try to write as often as possible. I will be going back to school shortly but hopefully I will have the time to complete it. PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know what make's it a good story, what can be done to make it a more enjoyable read, etc., etc.

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers. Muse's Knights of Cydonia was playing as Bella squinted her eyes in a death glare. She had been trying to master her powers, and new ones seemed to arrive daily. Her telekinesis was the most powerful, and she found herself training her ability without thought. Brooms would be sweeping, dishes washing, rags dusting in sync with each other as Bella studied her mother's Book of Shadows; a more modern looking tome than the original. Warlocks, demons, ghosts, genies, shape shifters, mythological beings, past lives, time loops; beings, magical circumstances outlined, defined in a neat, organized manner that made her learning more efficient. Bella turned the page with her power, still squinting as she stored the information in her memory at the same time she was balancing the chores she was supposed to be doing manually.

It had been a week since Victoria's attack and Bella was changing into a new person. Before she had had the strength to pursue her wants in the face of fear, but now she was strong enough to be able to fight back. Her father had been teaching her self-defense and martial arts that she would be able to use in hand to hand combat, though realistically she'd have her powers to fend off demons. Andy had persuaded Bella that hand to hand fighting would instill the confidence she would need when she finally faced a demon attack, but Bella knew that she didn't need more confidence. The adrenaline when her instincts had kicked in when she was fighting Victoria was proof enough that she was a natural in battle. The grace she had seemed to lack before was apparent in the new way she walked and talked to people; she was more outgoing, assertive. Everything was changing.

Prue had noticed. How do you not notice when you're child is no longer the person you thought you knew? She had gone from being a constant reminder of her sister Piper, to a reminder of who Prue had been made to be. She and Andy had been discussing it last night, after Bella had gone to bed. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Prue reminded herself as she put her key in the door. Bella had had a chance to have a normal childhood, which she had lacked. Crossing the threshold, she noticed flying dust rags and a stationary daughter engrossed in the book of shadows. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You told me to clean the house and practice my powers as well as getting up to date with the book. I'm just multitasking," Bella said emphasizing the last word. It was a Halliwell trait, alright; find a way to take a short cut and end it on a light note.

"Well now you can practice a different power," Prue spoke. "Wanna take these groceries for me?"

Bella grinned, blinked, and was there beside her mother in a second. With the groceries in her arms she blinked into the kitchen and set them on the table. Prue was walking down the hall to her and folded her arms across her chest. "I thought we were going to avoid that," Prue said concerned.

"Oh, come on, mom. I know you said only warlock's can do it, but I am part warlock. You said it yourself, it's the person and not the powers that decide whether someone is good or evil. Besides, you wanted me to practice and I have something new to show you."

Both hesitant and curious, Prue stepped up to the table. "What is it?"

"Just watch, okay. See," she said pointing to the groceries she had taken out of the brown paper bag. She squinted and they vanished in the blink of an eye, only for Prue to hear a thudding sound.

Walking up to the fridge, Prue opened it and found the groceries had been deposited in their rightful places. "When did this happen?"

"This morning. I was looking for my sweater and it just appeared in my arms."

"Like your Aunt Paige. She's the whitelighter slash witch hybrid I told you about. She can summon things to and from her with a mutation of her transportation power. That will be nifty in a fight," Prue said leaving the motherly concerns for the practical applications of her daughter's growing powers. "Listen, Bella. I've stayed for the week to help get you caught up. You have this amazing control over your powers like I've never seen and you have the basics of potion making down and Andy's been helping you with your combat skills. I wanted to put this off, but I think I need to start searching for the remaining pieces of the prophecy."

"Are you leaving?"

"Not yet. I can do things from here like scrying to see if I can find out any information of who might have them. You can help me with the scrying and spell casting, but a good amount of my time will be spent in the underworld doing some interrogations. If I find something, there's a good chance that I'll be leaving you here with Andy."

"You have to let me come with you, mom. I can help."

"You're still unversed in your powers; they're new and you could be put in a situation you have no practice with. I can't do that Bella. I talked to your father, and we invited Alice to stay here with you in case anything happens when we aren't here. I've turned the attic into an altar room. You can practice your spell casting and potion making there. If you want to help with the scrying come upstairs and bring the book. I'll teach you what you need to know," Prue said and left the room.

* * *

Bella found the stairs to the attic had already been pulled down by her mother. The last time she had been up here it had been dusty and dark and boxes upon boxes taking up residence, now however, the room seemed spotless. The boxes had been reorganized, items were displayed in old bookshelves and trunks that hadn't been used in almost a decade, and there were small sitting stations positioned in different areas. It almost looked like a parlor or lounge more than her father's attic.

Prue was kneeling at the table in the middle; it was covered by a silk table cloth and candles were lit to give them light to work with. "Come," Prue invited, patting the space next to her.

"What is this?"

"I'm going to teach you how to scry."

"I thought you just consecrated a crystal and used a map to do it."

"That's one way," Prue replied, "but that really only helps when you know what or who you're looking for and have something of theirs. When it's not so apparent, you can use fire, water, or crystals to scry."

"How does it work?"

"Usually a witch has a specific type that works for them. Each may potentially work, but be a little cloudy. But if you can find the one that's just right for you, it's crystal clear; it's almost like a trance. You concentrate on what you need to know and connect to the scrying object to look for it. Sometimes it's meant to be, sometimes it's not."

"What do you use?"

"I use water," she said on a sad note.

"Why does that make you sad?"

Prue turned her gaze up to glance at her child. "Water seems to have followed me across my lives. My last life gave me the power to crystallize any water in the air; in this life, it took my mother. She was killed by a water demon when I was only seven. I had been afraid of water ever since."

"But you're not now?"

"Now I understand how powerful of an element it really is. I have respect for it's ability to give and take life."

"Do you know what mine is?"

"We're about to find out."

* * *

Author's note: short and sweet. I kind of have an idea of where I want this to go now. It's kind of a filler chapter but I needed it to lead me to where I think I'm going to head to. I know that sounds so cryptic. Just bare with me.


	7. Light peeks through

Author's Note: this is not where I saw this story going, but considering I didn't really have a plan I think I'm actually really happy with how it turned out. PLEASE REVIEW.

"Come," Prue invited, patting the space next to her.

"What is this?"

"I'm going to teach you how to scry."

"I thought you just consecrated a crystal and used a map to do it."

"That's one way," Prue replied, "but ... you can use fire, water, or crystals to scry."

"How does it work?"

"... it's almost like a trance. You concentrate on what you need to know and connect to the scrying object to look for it. Sometimes it's meant to be, sometimes it's not."

"Do you know what mine is?"

"We're about to find out."

* * *

Bella stared into the clear, glass bowl of water that was placed on the table; looking into it as if it were bottomless. If there were any answers, Bella would search until she had them.

"Sorry, kiddo. That's it for water. I don't think you're gonna find anything in there."

"So what's next?"

Prue reached into the trunk and reached for an object, wrapped in a silk material. "Here," Prue said; handing Bella a stone. "The silk keeps out energy that might cling to the stone. It's tigers eye. It's supposed to provide clarity for people dealing with missing pieces of information and to enhance psychic abilities; stimulating vibrations to create a calming energy so actions are uninhibited. Maybe it will be your lucky stone."

Taking it, Bella held it between both palms and stared into the crystal for what appeared to be hours. Prue let out a sigh. "So it's not the one. We've got more to test," she said collecting the tigers eye. "Here, try Lapis Lazuli. It's meant to connect the person to complete information and total awareness. It also helps enhance psychic abilities."

Bella repeated her attempts at scrying. Frustrated, she threw her mom a glance and handed the crystal back to her. "This is going to take forever."

Prue knew Bella was tense and anxious. The power that had awoken inside of her had given her strength and confidence but had seriously messed up the only virtue she had possessed that none of the other Halliwell's had; patience. She wrapped the crystal up again, and looked at her daughter as the idea began to bloom in her mind. "Why don't you choose the next one?"

Bella reached into the trunk to blindly pick up a stone when her mother grabbed her wrist. "Try to pick one that calls to you. Let your magic guide you," Prue advised. Bella closed her eyes for a moment and then looked into the trunk. Running a hand over the blanketed stones, Bella returned to one and pulled it out. Unwrapping it, she could feel the hairs on her arms stand up as goosebumps made an appearance, as if to say, '_yeah, that's the one.'_ She felt what she thought would be the cool, smooth edges of the rock to find it warm almost immediately in her hands, and as she stared she saw flashes of different scenes play out in her mind's eye.

_Prue crouched over her fallen sister as she cast a spell to keep her alive. Standing, she was met by the most spectacular white lights, like miniature stars cascading into Andy. _

_Suddenly, they were Charlie and Renee Swan; the new couple that had moved to town. They were happy and smiling as Renee set the timer on the camera to take a portrait in front of their first house. _

_Now Prue was holding a child; her husband bustling around as he tried to make their homecoming as welcoming as possible before..._

_'Daddy,' a little girl cried. 'Daddy!' Renee was packing up the car, and thrusting Bella into a car seat; sliding the van door shut. 'I'll call you soon with the details. Be safe,' Renee said to Charlie. _

_Dust filtered through the streaming sunlight, where no sunlight had dared enter before, casting a shadow whose form suddenly began condensing into a significant, familiar mass; Bella._

She heard the struggle for air a moment before Bella realized it was herself gasping, her chest inflating and holding it there too afraid it would try to escape again. Prue rubbed circles on her back and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

* * *

The cup was hot between her palms; scalding, just the way she usually liked it. Prue didn't drink it though. The night had been an inescapable trap that had prevented her from finding peace in sleep, and so she had spent the night at the kitchen table wondering what had happened last night. There was no lying, she was afraid of what her daughter had seen. Still, Prue had never been one to cower in fear. Since the death of her mother Prue had made a habit of facing it head on, and more often than not whatever trouble was coming ended up fearing her.

Quietly walking up behind her, Andy placed his hands on her shoulders and worked out the knots he knew would be there. "How bad was it?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it scared her. It was different when she was more like Piper; afraid but trying to be strong because there was a need. I could have accepted her fear. But now, she's changed, Andy," Prue all but whispered. "I could see her coming into her own, being strong and confident and," she said before she was cut off.

"More like you?" He took his hands away and sat down next to her.

"I don't know. I don't know how to handle losing her." Prue started to cry, and Andy gathered her into his arms. "We're not gonna lose her. We just have to hope she can find herself."

* * *

Bella and Prue had returned to the altar room, both hesitant after what had occurred less than twenty-four hours before. Silence lingered between them, until Prue had pushed her motherly concerns away and made herself focus on the long term goal. "It's called malachite. It's referred to as the Mirror of the Soul, and is typically used for more introspective healing."

"So it's supposed to do what? Look inside me for the answer? 'Cause I don't know where the prophecy is or when or where or any of the details of why this is happening," Bella rambled on flustered.

Leaning over, Prue took her daughters hands. "You are the most beautiful part of my life. You are not evil, okay? But you are the key in all of this, Charlotte Isabella Halliwell. Whatever is to happen resides in your future."

"A future that won't change no matter what I do." Bella was riled up and pushed herself into a standing position, pacing back and forth. "Don't you get that," she cried and pushed a fist through her hair. "There's no control over it; I have no control," Bella screamed into her mother's guarded face.

"Don't you dare talk like that," Prue said as her face went stone cold with tenacity. "You come from me; I've seen it. You are all _about _control, and I've seen you take it more in this past week than ever before. Fate is but what we make of it, and the power you have inside of you is yours to choose what to do with. I know you're scared to see more, but I've got news for you, kid. You'll be more afraid when this comes to arms and you're unprepared. So get a grip," she yelled. "And tell me what you saw!"

* * *

Chris stood in the center of the attic. The sisters had followed him there, demanding explanations for his actions hours before when he had tampered with Paige and Phoebe's birthday gift to Piper, Mr. Right; a magically concocted golem they had created to convince Piper not to give up on love. Though he had proven himself somewhat when he had helped them to save Wyatt from the order, a demonic cult that had been convinced that Wyatt was the reincarnation of their leader, he still wasn't deemed trustworthy. The sister's had given him a lot of leeway, especially with Leo's accusations that Chris had been responsible for sending him to Valhalla so he wouldn't interfere with whatever plans Chris had.

"I know I haven't always walked a straight line on what you could call the side of good. I've done things that might have cost pieces of my soul, but I can't regret them," he spoke slowly and steadfast. "I may be sorry for the actions I needed to take, but doing what's right isn't always good. I came back to stop Wyatt from becoming what he will; a source of unimaginable power that he'll use to gain ultimate control."

"That's why you've said nothing for months, right?" Leo stood with his hands on his hips and his eyes sending a death glare. He didn't trust Chris, as he had immediately after meeting him. The strange occurrences that had put Leo and the sisters in danger always seemed to serve Chris's higher purpose.

"You didn't exactly receive me with open arms," Chris pointed back with more fire in his voice than his previous statements. "I know that he was good at one time. He was goofy and not all that smart but he was a good guy. Something happened about the time he was sixteen."

"What do you mean," Paige asked. Leo still didn't trust Chris, Piper couldn't make herself believe that Wyatt was evil, and Phoebe remained skeptical.

"I...was close to your family. Me and Wyatt were friends," he said noting Leo and Piper's skeptical and shocked faces. "It was a rough period in your family; you had all lost someone." Chris remained vague in his recall of the events that had lead him here. "Wyatt wanted revenge. It was the first time his powers had failed him and he had never known a lack of control before. He just always took it for granted, that he would always be able to save the day."

Paige and Piper's eyes began to well up. Phoebe looked him in the eyes, "What happened?"

"He went on a mission to find those responsible. He left without leaving us any information or taking anyone with him. Whatever he found, kept him away for weeks and when he came back, it wasn't for a family reunion."

"He was already changed, wasn't he," Paige asked.

Chris looked up from the floor and nodded. "It wasn't him anymore. Not the one we all knew. The only way he knew to have control was to take it from others. I think he figured if he was the supreme ruler in his world than he could guard himself from anything like that happening ever again."

"Why didn't we do anything," Piper whispered from her spot; leaning into Leo's back where he was literally holding her up. "Why couldn't we stop him there and why did you come back now? He's only a baby here."

"The power of three no longer existed there. You had fallen out," he said hoping to avoid any questions that might reveal too much. "You and Leo refused to act against Wyatt, and Phoebe and Paige knew they had to do whatever they could to stop him."

"What did we do?" Paige wondered aloud. How could she and Phoebe do anything to harm their nephew.

"You sent me back. Phoebe wrote a spell, specifically phrased to take me back to where it would all begin. I thought I would go back to Wyatt's failed mission and I ended up here."

"Why," Leo said. "How could now be important?"

"You guys weren't very willing to help me with my research," he began and noted the sister's halfheartedly protest. "I've been investigating in all my spare time and,"

"You mean aside from having us constantly hunting demons," Paige said sarcastically.

"Yes. I've tried everything; spell casting, psychics, interrogating demons, reading magical books."

"What did you find?" Leo's disbelief was evaporating as he recognized the sincerity in every thing Chris was saying.

"A spell to unmask strong, hidden magic. I cast it here, in the manor. Just in case whatever is going to happened originated here, which it must have since this is where Phoebe's spell sent me."

"And," Piper spoke up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chris didn't know how it was possible, or why it had happened. "But I can show you," he said crossing to Phoebe. "If you'll let me."


	8. Eye of the storm

Author's Note: thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and will let me know what did and didn't make it enjoyable. This chapter is really short, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Previously...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chris didn't know how it was possible, or why it had happened. "But I can show you," he said crossing to Phoebe. "If you'll let me."

* * *

Currently...

"I saw you, and dad," Bella said. "The entire beginning of this mess that you've made, mom. _I'm_ a mess," she said between clenched teeth. "Don't you get it? I have no destiny except to be evil!"

Prue's eyes seemed to gleam for a split second before she stepped toward her daughter. "You are not evil. You are _my _daughter, and I say you're good. You are single handedly the most beautiful soul I have ever met; don't you even _dare_ say you're evil!"

* * *

In the Halliwell attic, Phoebe looked down at Chris's hands and then back into his eyes. She was hesitant, and turned back to face her sisters and Leo. It was the moment of truth; Chris was actually volunteering information freely and she knew it would be the only time. It was the same feeling in the pit of her stomach as she had when she had taken Sam's hands, and literally felt the pain of her mother's death. Taking them, she braced herself knowing that it wouldn't stop the dizzy pull of the premonition.

"Huhh," she gasped as the vision grabbed hold of her consciousness and was propelled into the past.

_Chris was holding an old book, reading intensely as his hand reached into different bowls of herbs; crushing and mixing them together. Throwing them into the air he chanted. _

_Secrets hidden in the night_

_unknown to the naked eye,_

_let white blistering light fight the shadows, _

_remove the dust; illuminate the truth._

_Chris threw the powder into the air, and as it fell to the ground there was an explosion of blinding, white light before a scene generated right in front of him. Though he was standing there and could smell and feel the moment, the house's memory couldn't feel him. Prue was standing by the table mixing ingredients together; the book of shadows was wide open next to a similar sized leather book. He walked up to his aunt, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing. There were pages upon pages of spells he had never seen in the book of shadows before; how to connect two magical tomes, how to create a golem, how to cast an illusion, how to hold death at bay. Surely, these were all personal gain. He stared at her had always heard of the great aunt Prue, who had excelled at everything she did. Why would she need all these spells?_

_All of a sudden the image had collapsed like the walls of a house being demolished. But as soon as the memory was deconstructed, another was resurrected, as Chris saw the house's memory of the day the power of three had been broken. How can that be?_

Air rushed into Phoebe's lungs as her body began to go into shock. Leo caught her first, maneuvering her over to aunt Pearl's sofa. "What is it? What did you see?"

"Prue," the middle sister cried.

* * *

It had been an exhausting night for Bella and Prue. Neither could deny that Bella had changed, but Prue refused to look at it in a bad way. Her daughter was gaining pieces of herself back that had been stolen from her when that Cullen boy had left, destroying her. Bella, however, began to see the changes that had initially exhilarated her as a darkness that was creeping into her; taking control.

Prue had spent hours combing the underworld for any new leads. No one knew where the remaining pieces of the prophecy were. They had seemed to have originated from the tomb of a wise apothecary, but the whom, where and when eluded her and magic had denied her the answers. Still, when the pages of the book of shadows began to move on her own she paid attention. Even though she had left the manor and her sisters behind, her mother and grams still looked out for her. Naturally she believed the pages flipping were their doing, but when it turned to a blank page she was confused. That is of course, until a familiar script began to appear.

_Prudence Victoria Halliwell, your presence is required at Halliwell manor at midnight of this evening. If you do not appear, we will summon you by force. _

_ ~The Charmed Ones_

"Shit," was all she said before slamming the book shut.


	9. Quake

Author's Note: thanks for the reviews, guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it explains anything that might have been confusing.

* * *

Previously...

Even though she had left the manor and her sisters behind, her mother and grams still looked out for her. Naturally she believed the pages flipping were their doing, but when it turned to a blank page she was confused. That is of course, until a familiar script began to appear.

_Prudence Victoria Halliwell, your presence is required at Halliwell manor at midnight of this evening. If you do not appear, we will summon you by force. _

_ ~The Charmed Ones_

"Shit," was all she said before slamming the book shut.

Currently...

The chimes struck twelve on the Grandfather clock as the three sisters waited for Prue's arrival. Piper was angry and impatient, Phoebe was hurt, frustrated and anxious, and Paige could only pay attention to large pit in her stomach. Finding and meeting Prue was like Indiana Jones finding the Holy Grail. Once upon a time, she had desperately wanted to introduce herself to the woman who appeared to be the head of the Halliwell family, and when she had died and the chance gone, Paige had grieved and forced to live regret. As time had moved on with her sisters, and she had gotten to know them, she had felt as if she had to live up to Prue's memory, which neither of her big sister's could forget. Now, after she had finally accepted herself for who she was, meeting Prue was nerve wracking. Paige knew that Piper and Phoebe felt betrayed, but Paige wondered how the amazing Prue Halliwell would think of her.

"She's late," Piper said before moving towards the attic.

Phoebe placed a hand on her forearm, restricting Piper's movements. "She'll be here," she asserted. "Just wait."

Within seconds, bright lights fell like falling stars to reveal the prodigal sister. "Hello, sisters."

Phoebe began to cry, Piper to shake, and a small, hopeful smile appeared on Paige's face. For the first time in their lives, all four Halliwell sisters were together.

* * *

They sat at the dining table. Piper and Prue had each sat at the heads of the table, while Phoebe and Paige sat between them on opposite sides. The arguing had fallen into silence, as Piper realized she would never find the words to express her anger, sense of betrayal and the happiness of having her big sister back. Everything was at war inside her; how dare Prue make this kind of decision on her own to serve her own selfish desires. She had missed everything in her absence, from Paige to her nephews, Phoebe and Paige's weddings. There were so many times when they had needed her; she hadn't been there.

Since Prue had arrived at the Manor she hadn't gotten a word in edge wise. Piper had been yelling and doing a good job of making Prue feel small and insignificant. Never before had anyone made her feel like this, especially not her little sister. "May I speak now?"

Piper opened her mouth to argue when Paige covered it with her hand. "Go ahead." Of them all, Paige was the only sister Prue had a clean slate with. She didn't feel angry or betrayed, but grateful that the person she always assumed was super witch was human and capable of making mistakes. Prue looked at her with a smile.

"I really didn't think you guys would ever find me," she begun. "The plan was supposed to be fool proof. Grams and mom," Prue said as she was interrupted.

"Grams and mom what?" Phoebe had finally chimed in. "Tell me they didn't know about this?"

"How could they," Paige began. "You guys summoned them a whole bunch of times after your supposed death. We would have known."

"No, " Piper said. "Not if they didn't want us to." She was finally sounding calm even if the agitation was still evident in her voice. "'There's a reason for everything,' she said. 'Your destiny still awaits,' she said. Grams was always a lousy liar and as a ghost she was worse. At the time I thought she was just trying to keep her mouth shut because Mom swore her to secrecy about you, but we didn't know enough back then to even question if she was lying about what happened to Prue and why we couldn't summon you," she said finally making eye contact with her sister.

"But we did try to summon you, Prue," Phoebe said. "We tried everything. It should have worked."

"I planned for all of that," she explained. "When I left, I didn't just leave the state, Phoebe. I left this time."

"What do you mean," the youngest asked.

"I fled to the past."

* * *

The Charmed ones looked at her in wonder, disbelief and shock.

"The past? Are you crazy," Phoebe started to yell. "Do you know what you might have done by going to the past? About everything you might have changed?"

A high pitched whistle shocked Phoebe into shutting up. "Guys," Paige said. "I think you're forgetting the most important question." When Phoebe and Piper looked at her in curiosity, she turned to Prue. "Why did you do it?"

"Do you remember when I was tricked into a dark marriage to a warlock," Prue asked Phoebe and Piper. They nodded their heads, wondering where this was going. Turning to Paige, "When I was tricked into matrimony it planted a seed of evil in me, and spread to Piper and Phoebe; even the book. What they didn't know, was that I became pregnant."

Piper looked as if she had been slapped, and Phoebe looked down in remembrance of her first pregnancy with the Source's child.

"Why didn't you tell say anything," Phoebe asked in the smallest voice that had ever escaped her lips. This news hit her harder than anyone else; she and Prue had something in common. Both had experienced the sinking feeling of carrying evil within their womb.

"I summoned Mom and Grams, and they came up with a plan for me. Mom told me about Paige, and told me that if the Elders found out about the baby I would be in danger. She knew what it was like to give a child up," Prue said reaching for Paige's hand, "and she didn't want that for me. Not after everything I had already given up. That's why we came up with the plan to fake my death; Mom and Grams would lead you to Paige and keep the power of three in tact, so I wouldn't need to worry about you being safe without me. Still, we knew the only thing that would keep the baby safe was if we were hidden. Grams came up with the idea of sending me back in time. I scoped out a house for a few days before the plan was acted out, set up bank accounts and new identities. When the time came, I left with Andy."

"Who's Andy?"

"Prue's high school sweetheart," Piper answered Paige. "He died a year after we found out we were witches. How was that possible?"

"Andy became a whitelighter," Prue said. "Mom and Grams went to him, and even though he knew it would mean going rogue he agreed. We were together for a time after the baby was born."

"You had the baby," Phoebe said more to herself than her sisters.

"A little girl. I named her Charlotte Isabella after Melinda's mother, and Isabella after Andy's grandmother. We call her Bella, though."

"We have a niece," Paige said smiling. "She must be so pretty."

"She's seventeen now, and she's so smart. And powerful."

"How far in the past did you go? Why don't you look older," Paige asked.

"I set myself up with a completely new life so it was important I didn't look too mature. I used a glamor. When Bella found out, I glamored into my appearance at the same age I was that Renee would have bee, if that makes any sense. I know for you guy's it's only been two and half years since my death, but for me it's been almost eighteen years."

"You raised her with her powers," Piper asked, her curiosity curbing her hurt feelings.

"No," Prue said hesitating. "It's a little complicated."

Prue explained everything, from becoming Renee Swan and splitting up with Andy and finding out that Bella had inadvertently fallen in love with a vampire before she even knew that she was a witch. When she got up to the part about the prophecy, she was particular in describing what she knew. A part of her was afraid of what her sister's would say when they realized that Bella and Wyatt were directly placed together as either allies or adversaries. Prue still didn't have the rest of the pieces, but now that she was with her sister's maybe she wasn't that far away from figuring it all out.


	10. Comfort in Darkness

Previously...

A part of her was afraid of what her sister's would say when they realized that Bella and Wyatt were directly placed together as either allies or adversaries. Prue still didn't have the rest of the pieces, but now that she was with her sister's maybe she wasn't that far away from figuring it all out.

Currently...

Bella dreamed that night of the meadow. The green grass felt wet beneath her feet and she could hear the leaves rustling around her. Across the meadow was a pathway and Edward was waiting there for her. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at her with eyes that were flooded with a sadness that seemed bottomless. As he walked towards the path, Bella moved to run after him. At first she walked behind him hesitant, but as the meadow became thicker with forestation, Bella began to jog after him, only occasionally catching glances of the back of his body as they maneuvered around trees, hills and streaming ponds. When he started to appear as a blur, Bella sprinted into a full out run. Panting, she could feel every muscle in her body expand and contract; every ounce of power she held inside of her was flowing, pushing her when all of a sudden she came to a stop.

Her hair was wild, her cheeks red with blush and body shaking from being so flustered. His voice erupted from the space around her, calling to her to follow.

"No," she said as if she was finally realizing something. "No," she screamed, before she sat up in her bed, a cold sweat pouring over every limb. Cold air was pooling in from the window Bella didn't remember opening. For a second she imagined he had been there, as far as possible from her leaning against the wall opposite of her bed; just as emotionally unavailable as he was physically. The thought remained for a second until she made the decision to make her way to the window, effectively locking it and him out.

"Alice, call me when you get this, okay? I," she paused before taking a breath,"I don't think I could take it if you took off on me again."

Hanging up the phone she turned to look at herself in the vanity. It had only been a year that she had known Edward, fallen in love with and then lost him. A week or two ago she would have moved heaven and earth to have him hold her again, but since she had found out the truth about herself Bella had learned something. She didn't deserve this, and he would never deserve forgiveness.

In a surprising twist of events, Bella was the one with the overwhelming power to create and destroy, not Edward. She knew that she would never allow him to take that power away from her; she would never go chasing after him again.

* * *

Chris had made himself scarce after he had been able to send Phoebe a premonition of what he had discovered. He had been in the past for months now, and had been careful about what magic he used around the sisters. It was one thing for them to know about his whitelighter powers or even that he was part witch. Honestly, when he had been forced to admit that he was a witch he had thought his cover was blown. I mean, come on. Who other than the Charmed ones had the balls to test the powers that be and forge forbidden relationships with their guides?

Still, there were things he needed to protect. Yes, there were more than enough clues to be suspicious of his actual relationship to them. He had telekinesis which ran in the family, but was quite common among witches. If he was part witch than his age was also a clue; clearly he wasn't the normal whitelighter who were excused from the aging process. Chris's appearance might have given him away if his green eyes and brown hair weren't also common. However, his powers would definitely bind him to the Halliwells. The power of electrokinesis had been passed down to him from Leo, since he was conceived when he was an elder. There was also the fact that he had inherited his mothers power to control the speed of molecules. Giving away his identity was something he wasn't willing to do, even if there was the possibility that there wouldn't be any consequences. He had one purpose and one purpose only; save Wyatt. Getting to know the aunts and his mother had no place in his mission. Chris knew he couldn't change what was meant to be, but in his heart he knew Wyatt wasn't meant to be evil.

He was pulling back and watching the four sisters interact from a distance. In his past no one had ever questioned that his aunt Prue was dead and gone. Chris had a strange feeling that he had just turned a page in his investigation.

* * *

Alice kept an ear pressed to the phone as she heard Bella's message. "Alice, call me when you get this, okay? I, I don't think I could take it if you took off on me again."

Alice felt a sense of betrayal; her own at leaving Bella to return to her family. She hit erase and ended the call.

"Was that her?"

Alice turned to look at him. "What does it matter to you," she asked. "You don't love her anymore, right?" She took her phone and left the room.

This was killing her. She _loved_ her family, but Bella was apart of that now. Ever since Edward had made the decision to leave Forks, Alice had been short tempered and angry at him. The whole family really. While Jasper knew where she was coming from, he was still guilt ridden at the fact that he had attacked someone he cared about. He was remorseful enough to stay away, and selfish enough to want to keep Alice with 's extended absence after she had seen Bella jump had messed with his emotions, and even his empathic control of his emotions couldn't help him.

As it was, the family was barely functioning as a unit. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take a vacation away from Edward. Rosalie's poor attitude toward Edward's and Bella's relationship had caused a drift between them, and Emmett was unable to adjust to being the monkey in the middle. Carlisle and Esme didn't even appear to give anyone else any kind of attention. Esme kept herself busy with redecorating their new house, while Carlisle spent most of his time at the hospital he worked at.

Edward was the worse. He had found every reason possible to start a fight with Rosalie, and her leaving had taken all of the fight with him. When she had called for Alice to see what had happened to Bella, Esme had answered the call. However, Edward's enhanced hearing had done its job. Within seconds he was interrogating his "mother" and had discovered the real reason for Alice's disappearance. Funny, all the years he had known her and it had never occurred to him that it was the wrong time of year for fashion week in Milan.

Esme worried that Edward would do something stupid like go to the Volturi and had Alice come home in record breaking times. Though Alice had assured everyone that Bella was healthy and safe, there was a feeling that their family was being torn apart. Esme knew she was close to losing the only children she had ever had.

* * *

Bella sat in the backyard, looking at the stars. Alice had texted her hours ago, explaining that she had gone home for a short time to explain things to Jasper and that she would be back in a few days. Staring, losing herself in a complete absence of thought which was surprisingly peaceful, Bella allowed herself to feel.

Since he had left, emotions had been an unwelcomed passenger that wouldn't leave her alone for the ride. Nights had been spent clutching a pillow in pain, as she screamed from the nightmares that tormented her. Insomnia had followed, as she tried to keep the dreams at bay. Days had been spent imagining that he was there beside her, and that the void she felt was a figment of her imagination.

The power she had found had been the only thing that had saved her; filling the void and giving her a purpose again. When she had discovered what Edward was, Bella had thought that some light had been exposed for her; as if she had been chosen to have a deeper understanding of this world and its workings. Now, as she gazed at the stars, Bella realized there was solace in darkness. Her night; her vesper was the same as his twilight.

Hearing the back door open, Bella assumed her mother was back from whatever investigatory mission she had gone on. Bella finished the cup of coffee she had been drinking and pushed her way out of the chair to greet her.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward?"


	11. Shadows hidden in light

A/N: SSSOOOOO SSSOOOORRRRYYYY for how long it has taken me to update. I've sat down and tried to right it a couple of times but I usually write from stream of conscious and just couldn't seem to find the flow. Hopefully I am back on track. Please review. This chapter is kind of short and light.

* * *

Previously...

Bella sat in the backyard, looking at the stars. Staring, losing herself in a complete absence of thought which was surprisingly peaceful, Bella allowed herself to feel.

Since he had left, emotions had been an unwelcomed passenger that wouldn't leave her alone for the ride.

The power she had found had been the only thing that had saved her; filling the void and giving her a purpose again. Now, as she gazed at the stars, Bella realized there was solace in darkness. Her night; her vesper, was the same as his twilight.

Hearing the back door open, Bella assumed her mother was back from whatever investigatory mission she had gone on. Bella finished the cup of coffee she had been drinking and pushed her way out of the chair to greet her.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward?"

Currently...

Prue accepted her sister's invitation to brunch for the upcoming saturday, promising to bring Andy and Bella with her. As she threw the potion bottle down that would transport her back to her family, Prue couldn't help but acknowledge how wonderful it had been to see her sisters again. It felt right to be with them, even if she knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

"What are you doing here," she demanded as she took three steps back in order to put adequate enough space in between them so she might be able to find air once more. Still, for each step back she took, Edward took one forward.

"I missed you." He raised a hand to touch her cheek, and Bella stilled as she closed her eyes and felt the crisp chill of his touch on her blushing skin, at least what should have felt as cold as a corpse.

Opening her eyes Bella stared directly into his and leaned in as if to kiss him before throwing the extra vanquishing potion she kept on her at all times. He screamed as the fire engulfed him; his shape returning to it's natural form. Stunned that she had done this to him, he looked at her in his final moment of life.

"You should've known better," Bella told him before he imploded. Looking down at the ash, "Edward was never a warm man," she said before walking back into the house.

* * *

Prue returned to Andy's late that night. She was reeling from her meeting with her sisters. Sure, in the past she had made small trips to make sure they were all right. There had been many times when Bella was only a baby that she had taken her daughter to go see her aunt Paige. Though it was always from a distance, Prue had wanted to observe her sister as she grew up. The eldest, Prue had been responsible for taking care of Piper and Phoebe. When she had learned that her mom had a daughter that she hadn't given up Prue felt betrayed, hurt, and wronged. The feelings had only intensified once she had her own daughter to take care of. Even though she knew she would never be able to approach Paige or have that relationship with her that she shared with Piper and Phoebe, Prue needed to know that Paige was safe.

Occasionally, Paige would stare at the woman who seemed so familiar. Sometimes it was months before she remembered that she had seen the dark haired beauty at the park or at the deli across from her high school. The memories usually faded, but something pushed her in the woman's direction only to be shaken off by rationalizations. They lived in the same area, they liked the same things. Of course Paige was going to run into neighbors. Eventually Prue's appearances thinned out and the memories had faded. Prue was just grateful she had memories of her sister as a little girl chasing a brown haired boy around; a preteen leading the brown haired boy around, and later the teen who was ditching school to make out with him. Prue had seen pieces of both of her sisters in this girl. Watching her had only convinced her she had done the right thing by sending her home to the manor where she belonged.

Her sisters had done well for themselves. Happy, fulfilling lives had been their reward for all the sacrifices they had suffered over the past few years, yet Prue wondered if her happiness had come at their expense. Then again, her own mother and grandmother had avoided their own consequences which had eventually caught up with her and her sisters. As Prue slowly opened her bedroom door she wondered if Bella's destiny was based on her own decisions. If that were the case Prue was going to fix it. She had already messed with the timeline; Prue would move heaven and earth to make everything better for Bella, even if it wasn't what Bella wanted or was ready for.

* * *

Alice put the last pair of Christian Louboutin shoes in her vintage Louis Vuitton trunk, her head turned down to her chest. If she were human, this would be around the time she would start crying. She had struggled to decide what to do, and she had chosen. Alice was going to stay with Jasper and the rest of the family. This is what she had; eternity with people she loved. But then there had been this undeniable clenching in her chest; something she hadn't felt since her heart still beat. And when she recognized that it was a soul wrenching ache, Alice knew that she didn't need to be psychic in order know what was going to happen in the future. The family had gone their separate ways for dinner, hunting alone. When Jasper came back Alice was gone.

* * *

Alice was sitting at the kitchen table when Bella came down for breakfast. It smelled delicious but Bella was certain of two things. First, her mother and father hadn't cooked. Second, Alice didn't eat. So the fact that there was seemingly delectable food on the table that she hadn't herself prepared was confusing.

"What's going on, and what have you done with my family?" Everyone looked at her as if she were an alien. "Are you shape shifters, 'cause this meal would never happen on a _normal_ day."

Andy laughed at his daughter. "Alice cooked for us, honey. It's delicious. You should try some."

Glaring, Bella eyed the plate as if there was something sinister about it. "Why would a vampire who eats people and not food make breakfast?"

"Bella, I know how to do more than just shop. I'll have you know I've taken courses with some of the worlds best chefs inf France, Italy, Germany; you name the country, I've studied there."

Bella sat, sitting on one leg as she bit the bullet and tried it. It was one of the most normal days she had in a year.

* * *

Prue cleared the table with her telekinesis and walked into the living room where Alice and Bella were talking. She passed them by and made her way to Andy's room. When she entered, she cleared her throat.

Andy had been changing and was bare chested. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned. "See something you like," he asked. Though they may have been separated for years, there were times when they just seemed to need each other.

She hugged him and he rested his chin on her head. "How do I choose between my sisters and my daughter?" Prue didn't look up at him and Andy didn't look at her. They stood there for a few minutes, as Prue imagined the worse and Andy prayed it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

He watched from across the street. The witch was with her vampire friend and her parents were in the house. The angsty, brooding boy toy with the slicked back hair hadn't returned yet, and he was going to make sure there was nothing to return to.


	12. Lightening

A/N: I hope you all enjoy it...I tried to move it along a little so it doesn't drag.

* * *

Previously...

"What are you doing here," she demanded as she took three steps back in order to put adequate enough space in between them so she might be able to find air once more. Still, for each step back she took, Edward took one forward.

"I missed you." He raised a hand to touch her cheek, and Bella stilled as she closed her eyes and felt the crisp chill of his touch on her blushing skin...

* * *

"How do I choose between my sisters and my daughter?" Prue didn't look up at him and Andy didn't look at her. They stood there for a few minutes, as Prue imagined the worse and Andy prayed it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

He watched from across the street. The witch was with her vampire friend and her parents were in the house. The angsty, brooding boy toy with the slicked back hair hadn't returned yet, and he was going to make sure there was nothing to return to.

* * *

Currently...

Chris Perry stayed out of the sisters' ways as they prepared the house for the return of their long lost sister and niece. Since they had discovered what he had about his dear aunt Prue, he had gone light on the demon hunting. He knew that without directly telling them what was going to occur in the future that nothing in this world could motivate them to do as he asked.

He had hung around the other night, lingering as whitelighters sometimes do. Chris knew, otherwise, he wouldn't get any information from the sisters and the best way to figure out what they knew was to blend into the background. Besides, aunt Prue hadn't been discovered in his future and things had begun to shift for him. Memories were becoming hazy; new ones were forming and Chris felt as if he were changing, slowly but surely. Some of the weight he had carried around the past twenty two years had been relieved.

Something in the pit of his stomach told him that destiny was readjusting the events of this life; fate was going to have its way. He just hoped that meant happily ever after for the Halliwell family, even though he wasn't naive enough to believe it.

* * *

"_Why_ do we have to go have lunch with these people?" Bella was looking into a full length mirror and brushing lint off her navy shirt which was flowing away from her midsection and three quarter length bubble sleeves. A hand reached out to grab the hand band that had been carelessly thrown on the wooden post of the mirror, before she snatched it back and decided to leave her hair simply down.

"Your mom said that these women are very powerful, Bella." Alice plopped down on the bed and spared a glance toward the mirror. "Is that really what you're going to wear?"

Bella groaned.

* * *

Prue, Andy, Bella and Alice orbed into the back yard of the manor. Alice and Bella both felt their stomachs lurch in protest to the foreign mode of transportation. They walked in through the laundry room, and Piper was at the island finishing up brunch.

"Hey, guys. Um, Prue, do you think you could," Piper slowed to a stop and wiggled her nose at the trays.

"Sure." The trays started to float in mid air and gracefully made their way over to the dining room table. Wyatt was already in his high chair. "Hey, cutie." Prue picked up Wyatt and held him close to her. It had been seventeen years since she had held a child, and though she and Andy had tried once or twice to have another child, it seemed that Prue was only meant to be blessed with one child. "You're so handsome," she half whispered and half squealed.

"Paige and Phoebe aren't exactly known for promptness," Piper said to her guests before checking her watch. "It's always a race for those two. I wonder who's gonna win this time."

Just then she heard Phoebe's car. Just as the other woman was putting her key in the door Paige orbed in and turned to see her older sister enter the manor. "Uh, Phoebe. Always the last one to the show."

Piper laughed. "As if you were here longer than a second before she got here. Everyone sit down, brunch will get cold if we wait for those two to finish bickering."

"Where's Leo," Prue asked.

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other like 'uh oh'. Piper just squared her shoulders and looked at Prue. "We're separated actually." She turned her gaze to her son. "We're actually going to be going through with the divorce."

Prue's lips just thinned out as she stopped herself from butting in. She hadn't been apart of their lives for a long time and she was here asking for their help; Prue recognized that she didn't have any right to spout out any opinions. Even if they were right. Turning to Bella who was snacking on some roasted carrots covered in a butter cream sauce, Prue decided to make the big reveal.

"Um, honey," she said to Bella who looked like a deer in the headlights. "I told you about everything surrounding your birth. You remember what I said about my family?"

"Yeah, you have three sisters," she answered nonchalantly. The group was kind of overwhelming for Bella and she just wanted to climb back into bed.

"Well, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are your aunts."

* * *

Brunch was being cleared from the table and Alice was talking to Phoebe. "I just love your column and you have the coolest fashion sense."

Prue was holding Wyatt and talking to Paige, while Bella hung out in the kitchen while Piper took care of all of the pots and pans.

"You okay, there," Piper asked Bella.

"I just kind of feel a little overwhelmed."

"The new powers," Piper guessed.

"Not really. That seems to be the only thing going right. I'm not even trying, I'm just getting it. The telekinesis, astral projections, conjuring, shimmering; it's all good. It's the only thing that's been reliable other than my mom, but..."

"But she keeps introducing new information you feel you should have been privy to already. Like family."

Bella moved from the table to the island, her fingers dancing on the wood block. "I kind of feel like maybe there's a reason for all of this."

"That's a familiar theme in this family. Everything happens for a reason, Bella. Sometimes we don't understand it and we're forced to accept it in order to move on. We're all just glad to have you here with us."

"Don't tell anyone, but I think you might be my favorite aunt."

"Your secret's safe with me," Piper said with a smile.

There was a huge thud throughout the house and Piper looked up at the ceiling, breaking into a sprint.

She ran quickly, managing to run past her sisters and shot up the stairs with them on her heels. When she threw open the attic doors, she saw Chris on the floor holding his arm and a tall, blonde and stunningly gorgeous -and more than likely- demon standing over him. She threw her hands up to blow him up when he disappeared in flames out of the manor. Piper walked over to Chris and found a piece of paper clenched in his fist.

"Leo," she cried up at the ceiling. "Leo!"

He arrived in the same familiar white-blue dancing lights as Paige had. Seeing Chris on the floor, he hesitated before kneeling and healing him. Chris shot up from the floor and looked around. "Where is he?"

"The demon," Paige asked piping in. "He got away before Piper could blow him up."

Chris wiped his face, and looked tired all of a sudden. "Oh, man. This is not good."

* * *

Piper left Chris looking at the book and Leo watching over Chris, Bella and Alice. As of yet, Chris hadn't realized that the piece of paper he had seemingly gone through hell to get was missing. She pulled her sisters downstairs onto the landing. She held out the piece of paper to Prue.

"I think you've been looking for this."

"It's a part of Bella's prophecy. If I'm right, we only have one missing piece left."

"How does the prophecy go," Phoebe asked.

"'A child born within the shadow of all that is good and evil will be raised within its secret walls. United with blood once more, the shadow daughter will meet the son born of dancing lights. The twice blessed shall reveal the shadow daughter; either drawing her into the light or banishing her to darkness.'"

"Wait," Paige said holding up her hands and jiggling her head a little. "United with blood...meet the son born of dancing lights...draw her into light or dark..."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "I think we got that," she spoke tongue in cheek.

"No, you don't. We thought that it was going to be a choice Bella was going to have to make but what if it's not?"

"What do you mean?" Prue looked at her youngest sister, the one she would always think of little angel just as Phoebe was her little sweet girl.

"Chris said _we_," pointing back and forth between herself and Phoebe, "sent him back because Wyatt was evil in the future and the spell we cast brought him back to where it all started; here."

"Again," Piper said chiming in. "What do you mean?"

"The demon we saw looked familiar, right? Like we've seen him before?" The sisters nodded their heads, still unsure of where Paige was going. "It was Wyatt!!!"

The sisters looked at Paige as if she were crazy. "It makes sense. It happens now, we know Wyatt is evil in the future, the prophecy talks specifically about these two being united. What if Wyatt coming back here set things off."

"Still," Piper said, "he would have needed-"

"Bella," Prue whispered and broke out into a run just as an explosion was heard from the attic.

The four busted through the attic door to see Chris levitating in the air, holding his throat and gasping for air. Leo was unconscious and thrown across aunt Pearl's couch and Alice was in some sort of forcefield that was keeping her in. Burns were on her hands from where she had tried to bust it down.

"Hello mother, aunts."

The Halliwell women turned toward the low, calm voice to see Wyatt holding Bella by the neck; a cheshire grin on his face.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you put Chris and your cousin down right this minute," Piper demanded.

"Oh please," he said. "As if you would actually do anything to me. I'm your precious little boy," he mocked. "Besides, you're hardly in the place to be making demands." He looked up at Chris struggling for air and turning blue. "But in good faith that you won't risk coming after me and forcing me to kill my lovely cousin, I'll give you Chris back," and released Chris from his hold; coughing erupted and Chris nearly threw up as his hands went to his neck.

"Let her go, Wyatt."

"Or what, Chris? You gonna kill me," he said laughing.

Chris's face went cold as he struggled to stand. "If I have to."

Piper went to take a step forward, hoping to prevent any fighting when Phoebe placed a firm hold on her shoulder to keep her from doing something stupid.

"You haven't got it in you, little brother." Wyatt flamed out with Bella in hand as Chris sent a lightening bolt at Wyatt. The family gasped in light of the new information and Chris turned to see the shock on his mother's face. He took a step back as she took one forward and orbed out.


	13. Setting Sun

A/N: I hope you all enjoy it...thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot to me. I'm going to be introducing a character a little earlier than in the show but I think it will be okay.

* * *

Previously...

Chris Perry stayed out of the sisters' ways as they prepared the house for the return of their long lost sister and niece. Since they had discovered what he had about his dear aunt Prue, he had gone light on the demon hunting.

Something in the pit of his stomach told him that destiny was readjusting the events of this life; fate was going to have its way. He just hoped that meant happily ever after for the Halliwell family, even though he wasn't naive enough to believe it.

* * *

"It's a part of Bella's prophecy. If I'm right, we only have one missing piece left."

"'A child born within the shadow of all that is good and evil will be raised within its secret walls. United with blood once more, the shadow daughter will meet the son born of dancing lights. The twice blessed shall reveal the shadow daughter; either drawing her into the light or banishing her to darkness.'"

* * *

"Let her go, Wyatt."

"Or what, Chris? You gonna kill me," he said laughing.

Chris's face went cold as he struggled to stand. "If I have to."

"You haven't got it in you, little brother." Wyatt flamed out with Bella in hand as Chris sent a lightening bolt at Wyatt. The family gasped in light of the new information and Chris turned to see the shock on his mother's face. He took a step back as she took one forward and orbed out.

* * *

Currently...

Chris stood on the dock, peering into the water. The breeze from the water was calming on his cheeks and somehow this was the first moment of peace since he had come back to this time. Usually he would go to the bridge, his father's favorite place to go think. He knew it was the first place Leo would check, and while he felt relieved not to carry this secret any longer Chris needed to be as far away from them as possible. He couldn't stand to look in their face and see the disappointment that he knew was meant all for him.

Their voices were calling in his head and he knew he couldn't ignore them for long. He also knew that sometimes you need to breathe first.

* * *

Paige stood at the podium, rifling through the book of shadows as Phoebe started on potions they could use without harming Wyatt. Piper was shouting at Leo to hurry up and find Chris, leaving Prue interrogating Alice.

"I can't see anything, no matter how hard I try," Alice said.

"What does that mean?" Prue was desperate for some sign that her daughter was going to be alright.

"It means she hasn't decided to act yet."

"What happens when me and my sisters go after Wyatt?"

Alice eyes glazed over as Prue made her decision to attack Wyatt. As Alice came to, her head lifted to meet Prue's gaze. "You'll be too late."

* * *

Jasper peeked out the window of the motel room he had just rented, seeing the old dilapidated sign that read San Francisco Dreaming with four of the ten bordering light bulbs blown out. When he had come back from feeding to find Alice gone he had gone crazy. Jasper had lashed out at her things, angry that she had left him. His time with the Cullens had been hard; his lack of ability to control himself made him constantly on edge at the beginning while he eventually relaxed around them. Alice was his savior though. She had complete faith in him and he had never before felt anger at her.

When the family, or what was left of it, realized what had happened Jasper couldn't control himself. He had lashed out at Edward. Yes, he was aware that it was his inability to control himself that had caused Edward to make the decision that he had. Though Jasper could seemingly control the emotions of those around him, his own were too strong and often influenced his ability. Part of the reason the others had also tried to attack, besides the smell of blood, was the fact that Jasper had influenced them when he hadn't meant to. But Edward's unwavering belief that leaving was for the best had changed their entire family. Now, Jasper was hiding in a motel room in California because when he had gone back to Forks the house had been empty and the only clue he had was Alice's journal and the mention of a charmed coven. All of his research brought him here, and when night fell he was going to fix this whole crazy scenario.

* * *

Bella woke in the dark to the sound of dripping. She pushed herself up and realized that where ever she was had been made of earth as dirt coated her hands. There was no light, and so she grasped at the walls, still disoriented and only half conscious, when she felt a force explode on her head and she collapsed again.

Wyatt picked Bella up bridal style, her arms flailing at her side. "You're not getting away that easily."

* * *

Chris orbed back into the manor, grabbing some herbs from the kitchen and heading for the attic. Everyone tensed at his presence and Piper opened and shut her mouth.

"What are you doing with those," Paige asked. She knew now wasn't the time to get into it with him as the rest clearly wanted but were too afraid to do.

"Making potions to deal with Wyatt."

"But I already did that," Phoebe responded.

Chris turned to look at her. "Those won't be strong enough to disarm him."

"But we don't want to vanquish him, either," Phoebe replied.

"I'm not talking vanquishing. I'm talking making him powerless to fight against us." He turned to look at everyone. "None of you know what he's capable of. I do. I know what powers he has and how he's going to work. Wyatt won't show you the same courtesy you're all too willing to extend to him. This is our only shot at keeping him from becoming evil in the future and changing Bella. If you can't do this then get out of the way."

* * *

Hours had past and the sun had finally set. Jasper had contacts in San Francisco, as some of his old friends liked to "vacation" here. They had talked of the rumors and lore surrounding the Charmed ones but none had any idea if the rumors were true. He had made his way to occult shops around San Francisco and hadn't discovered anything new. He had tried calling Alice but she was obviously avoiding his calls.

Walking down a side walk, the smell of blood was haunting him but he had experience much more control since Bella's birthday if only because he couldn't bare to cause his family any more hurt. His fangs had come down from his gums when a woman scraped herself and began to bleed. Jasper had crossed streets then to avoid doing something he would regret. Still, he was busying himself with controlling his urges when he was pushed into an alley way with more strength than he had ever felt before. He turned to face his attacker when he was thrown into a brick wall.

* * *

Chris bottled the last potion as his aunts and mother looked through his own personal spell book.

"I don't recognize half of these spells," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well I'm guessing you're not as well versed in your powers as Chris is," Leo said. "He's grown up with powers; more than likely he has years more knowledge than you've had time to acquire."

"I still don't understand how--" Paige grabbed her head in her hands as ringing pierced her skull with such a force that she had an instant migraine.

"What's happening to her?" Piper was frantic.

"Chill," Chris said. "It's her new charge." He pushed the cork stopper into the potion bottle and set it along with the other dozens of potions he had spent the day making. "You really should go," he said blithely. "They're gonna keep calling for you until you show. I've got this covered."

Paige turned to Leo who just nodded his head. Sighing, she relaxed her shoulders as she dispersed in glittering white light. When Paige reappeared she was in an alley and just in time to see a petite brunette throw the probable demon into the brick wall of one of the buildings. The brunette heard her and turned around, waving her arm to throw Paige, who reformed on the other side of her. Scared, the girl threw a punch and Paige hit her square on the chin.

Falling, the girl's wig landed on the floor to reveal a blonde. Unsure, she got up to run back to the street only to be met with Paige orbing into place in order to stop her.

"Wait," Paige said holding her hands out. "I'm here to help."

* * *

Wyatt stared at Bella while she slept. He knew it was going to take some persuading in order to turn her to his side. What could be more fitting than doing it in her very own cavern; the place he had tracked her down at when he had discovered it was her who had murdered his entire family. When Bella had told him who she was, how destiny had created the entire reason why she had to kill the Halliwells, Wyatt had refused to listen but her power was greater than his and for the first time he had met someone with more power than him.

She had held him there, in the cavern. Taunting him, Bella had spoken of how he couldn't even put up a fight. _Is this what being good gets you, _she had asked. After weeks of torture and malnourishment she had released him but he couldn't move without help. It was then that she had bound him to her in a dark ceremony. She explained that after her mother had taught her the craft Edward had come back into her life but by some weird sense of irony he had been killed by one of the Halliwell families friends; a witch named Billy, who hadn't taken the time to properly identify any of her vanquishes after her sister had been killed. Needing a release from her sadness, she had started demon hunting again; just as recklessly as she had when she had only just found out she was a witch. When she had found Edward she had killed him instantly without seeking any other information. It was then that Bella turned, killing anyone and everyone who got in her way, including her own parents.

She had waited for years to put her plan in motion. She knew she was more powerful than the Charmed ones but she wasn't well versed in her powers, at least not as well as they were. Her plan had taken twelve years to complete, but she had done it. All that was left was making sure that Chris didn't accomplish his mission. Bella was so focused on making sure that she didn't lose Wyatt that she didn't realize that by going to the past that Chris might change things, like accidentally revealing Prue to the sisters and introducing them before Bella turned evil. Wyatt had realized it though, and knew that Chris could change everything, including saving Edward. If that happened then Wyatt would lose Bella and the only way he knew to prevent that would be by performing the binding ceremony with the Bella from the past. All he had to do now was wait for his opportunity.

* * *

Alice checked her cell phone, noting that she had a missed call when she had the vision. Coming out of it, she turned to Andy and Prue. "Get me to Paige now!"


	14. Storms collide

A/N: Hey guys, this is the end of the story. I'm starting student teaching and won't have the time to keep up so I finished it. Its not as awesome as I had hoped it would be but considering this is all stream of consciousness and I really had no idea of how I wanted it to go I'm happy. I left it as a cliff hanger (not really, only just slightly). I will write a follow up piece to it so I needed to insert a little drama at the end to have something to work with in the next story. I will probably categorize it as a cross over in the next couple of days so Twilight fans can find it. I will probably write the sequel during the summer because I will have the time. Please add the story or me to your favorites so you can find it later on. Please REVIEW and thank you to everyone who has so far. It means a lot to me. See you in May.

* * *

Previously...

"What happens when me and my sisters go after Wyatt?"

Alice eyes glazed over as Prue made her decision to attack Wyatt. As Alice came to, her head lifted to meet Prue's gaze. "You'll be too late."

* * *

"What are you doing with those," Paige asked.

"Making potions to deal with Wyatt."

"But I already did that," Phoebe responded.

Chris turned to look at her. "Those won't be strong enough to disarm him."

"But we don't want to vanquish him, either," Phoebe replied.

* * *

Alice checked her cell phone, noting that she had a missed call when she had the vision. Coming out of it, she turned to Andy and Prue. "Get me to Paige now!"

Currently...

Darkness was eerily silent until a match was flicked against stone, igniting into a flame as the handler lit thirteen black candles in a circle. Water was dripping from the cave walls and Bella's breathing was deep as she lay unconscious at Wyatt's feet. He knew he had to be patient. The magic he was working called for specific procedures to be followed and he grinned sadistically as a shiver rolled up his spine. "Any minute now."

* * *

Leo, the sisters, and Alice appeared in the alley behind the two women. Seeing Jasper, Alice ran to him and kissed him before helping him up.

Blondie looked from Paige to Alice and Jasper and back again. "They're monsters," Blondie said as she threw her athame at Jasper's heart. Piper froze it in mid air and plucked it from its position in the air.

"That's not for you to decide," Phoebe said.

"And who are you to decide," the girl demanded.

"The Charmed ones," Prue retorted. The girl looked at them and her mouth dropped.

"But then you know what they are!"

"We know who they are," Piper said. "And they're not monsters."

"They kill. To me that makes them monsters!"

Prue walked up to the girl and stared her down. "Did you see them kill anyone?"

"No, but his fangs came out-"

"And did he try and attack anyone?"

"He was by that woman who was bleeding-"

"And did he do anything to her," Prue interrupted.

"No, he crossed the street and I followed him-"

"To an alley where you were going to kill him for something he didn't do. Who's the monster now?"

The girl just stood there shocked. Never had she thought anyone would defend that thing she was determined to exterminate; to accuse her of being a killer.

"I know you thought you were doing a good thing," Paige said chiming in. She took a step forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Things aren't always as black and white as they appear to. We can help you. I'm supposed to help guide you."

"How?"

"Will you come back with us and talk to us, um" Paige asked realizing she didn't know the girl's name.

"Billy."

"Billy. I'm Paige."

* * *

Jasper hung up his cell after assuring Esme that he was just fine and that he had in fact found Alice safe and sound in San Francisco. He hadn't told told her about Bella being missing as he didn't want to upset anyone, mostly Edward. In another time and place he would have, but things had changed in ways that they would never understand. Jasper didn't even get it. He just knew that Edward rushing in to save the day wasn't going to do any good in a room full of demons and witches.

He turned and saw Alice looking at him with her eyes wide and sad looking. He gazed into her eyes, knowing she was pleading silently for forgiveness. All he could do was walk past her and make his way back to the attic where the Halliwells were strategising. Entering, he found the eldest three sisters arguing with Chris about how they were going to get Bella back. So far the only one who agreed with him was Prue. Paige was sitting and talking to Billy, figuring out how Billy had discovered her powers and what she had learned so far.

"Don't you get it? Wyatt is going to turn her," Chris was shouting.

"We can not hurt him, Chris," Phoebe said sternly. "That is my nephew!"

"And it's my daughter," Prue pointed out. "If he turns her then we will have no choice but to go after them. Can you imagine the two most powerful people in the world joining forces? It's another Phoebe and Anton situation."

"It's your daughter, Prue, but that's my son," Piper yelled.

"Your son from the future! It doesn't matter if we have to vanquish him because if we get it right he'll cease to exist anyway. If we have to vanquish Bella she's gone forever," Chris yelled, gesturing wildly with his hands. "Don't you get it! There is a bigger picture than who happens to be your son, Piper! You would sit there and let evil win because you're too weak to do what needs to be done!"

Phoebe stared, mouth wide open while Piper looked as if she had been slapped. Prue just hung her head, knowing that Piper was hurting at the same time she knew Chris was right.

"You're my son, too," Piper said. "I would move heaven and earth before I let anything happen to you-"

"Yeah, now that you know I'm your son. And before? You told me to get out; you never wanted to see me again or you would vanquish me. So don't act like the god damn mother of the year. Some things are more important than some vision of yourself that you want to protect. You have an obligation to do what you need to do at any and all costs, even Wyatt. Other wise you're the one committing the evil here."

* * *

Wyatt looked around his alter to take the time to appreciate the dark offerings he had procured for the ceremony. Flowers, herbs and crystals, a red cord as well as his mother's familiar, Kit. The candles had been anointed and lit. All he needed to do was wait a mere hour before it was midnight and Bella would be bound to him forever. Just as was meant.

* * *

Chris had distributed the potions to every one. "Don't worry about what potion you throw. Just make sure you don't hit someone from our side or Bella. We don't know what he has planned and we won't know 'til we get there but he won't feel bad if he decides he has to take you out. He'll expect everyone except Billy. Thankfully he doesn't have the power of premonition or he might see us coming. We'll orb in front of him and Billy can use the transportation potion to follow us." He turned to Billy, handing her the potion. "Get Bella out. Don't stay to help us, okay?"

"Sure," she nodded.

Chris glanced at his aunt Prue who nodded and then to his mother, whose gaze was cast down at her feet. He grabbed Prue's hands and the other's joined in.

_Enemies hidden within darkest night,_

_let our light cast shadows on your unholy grounds,_

_magic raught above or under, _

_let this spell now put asunder._

The spells and magic guarding the cavern ceased to work at the interference of Chris's spell and the Halliwells were able to sense Wyatt and Bella long enough to orb there before Wyatt could escape with Bella.

* * *

Wyatt waited for the clock to strike twelve. He grabbed a hissing Kit and moved her to a small pool of water. Back in the old days one of the ways people determined if someone was a witch was by tossing them in the ocean and seeing if they could swim. Those who could float were put to death for being a witch, which was ironic because many witches were cursed by water and couldn't swim. This practice not only killed those witches, but the mortal victims who couldn't be pulled from the water in time to save their lives once the accusers realized that they had been proven wrong.

One of the worse things you could do was kill a familiar, especially your own. While Kit had been rewarded for her service by becoming a mortal to train other familiars, she could still go back and forth between the two forms when she needed to. Wyatt had tracked her down and suppressed her newly human side. In order to complete the dark ceremony he was going to kill the familiar by drowning her. He knew the cat would fight him, but it would also be more fun than if he were to make it easy and hit her with something. It would be the last step before he bound the red cord around his and Bella's hands and read an incantation that would make sure that Bella would be his forever.

Kit was clawing him when he was slammed in the back by a potion. Wyatt lost control and Kit went flying. Rising from the ground, he turned to see his mother, the aunts and his brother standing front and center. Tiffed, Wyatt held out his arm to conjure a fireball and was surprised when he couldn't.

"Surprised?" Chris looked smug. "Power stripping potion."

"No power stripping potion is strong enough to work on me," Wyatt hissed.

"Maybe not before," Prue said. "But this one was blessed by the Charmed ones. All four."

Wyatt looked up at her in complete shock. "You should have-"

Billy's shoe clanked as she was holding a semi-conscious Bella upright. She threw the transportation potion to the ground as Wyatt tried to reach them in time. As he took a step toward the rising smoke his hair started to become short, his clothes changed from a tight, black wife beater to a baseball tee that made his shoulders look very broad and his combat boots became blue converse.

"What's going on," he asked confused at what he was doing in the underworld.

Kit was released from his magic and transformed back to her human side. "Bella was saved and your future changed." Kit, or "Katrina", wiped dirt off of her clothes. Wyatt and Chris just glowed before they vanished into thin air.

"What happened? Where'd they go," Paige asked.

"They changed the future. The Chris you knew is a part of a different time line. He ceased to exist. As for Wyatt, evil Wyatt ceased to exist and was replaced with good Wyatt, who was sent back to the future where he belongs."

"That's not fair," Paige said.

"Don't worry, Chris still exists in the future. You'll just have to wait and see for yourselves. Now, can anyone get me out of here?"

* * *

The four sisters returned home where Billy was sitting next to a confused Bella who was drinking a cup of tea.

Bella looked up at her mother. "What happened?"

"Well, you were abducted by your cousin Wyatt, who tried to bind you to him in a dark ceremony."

"Why?"

"We didn't get the chance to ask," Phoebe said, sitting next to her niece and placing a hand on her knee when she was sucked into a premonition that was like none she had ever had before. It was as if she was seeing a montage of the events in real time. Like when she had astral projected into a premonition when helping a gypsy coven. Only this was a hundred times more clear; as if she was watching a movie.

"What did you see," Paige asked when Phoebe came back from her vision.

"I saw why Wyatt turned; what Chris didn't know happened during his mission after the family was destroyed. It seems as if Chris being here really did change everything," she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Piper was still feeling a little out of it from the fight she had with Chris earlier. She needed something to understand what had gone so terribly wrong in their family.

"Bella turned Wyatt in the future. It seems that she turned after the death of a loved one, and because the killer was associated with us she came after us." Phoebe turned her gaze to her niece. "You have to know, none of this is your fault. It was all in the future and you haven't done any of this. We changed what was going to happen."

"How," Bella asked in a raspy voice, afraid that she really was evil if she could harm the people that she loved the most.

"Wyatt came her because he knew that Chris being here could change things, and he wasn't willing to let that happen. He wanted to bind you to him here before Chris could figure out how Wyatt became evil in the future."

"But," Prue said interjecting, "if this all started because Bella lost a loved one, than aren't we still in danger of having her turn?"

"We don't have to worry about that," Phoebe answered. "It was Billy."

"What," the young blonde said looking as if she may go hysterical at any moment. "Me?"

"I saw you killing a young man; a vampire like Jasper and Alice."

Bella looked down into her tea. "Edward," she whispered.

"You must have seen the fangs," Phoebe explained. "You attacked him in an alley and killed him because you thought he was a monster."

"Just like I assumed tonight," Billy said frightened at the thought that she could cause something like this to happen. She was scared that she was the real monster.

"Now that we know what started this, we can end it," Piper said. "We've already fixed it."

"Aren't you forgetting something," Paige asked everyone. "There's still the last part of Bella's prophecy somewhere out there. Nothing's really over until we find it."

"Don't worry. We'll find it," Prue said looking into her daughters eyes. "Nothing will ever get to you."

They could all hear two different sets of footsteps climbing the stairs to the attic. Alice and Jasper walked in holding Wyatt . Alice handed him over to Piper. "Leo and Andy got called by the elders," he said.

"So what happens now that we only have one piece of the prophecy to find," Alice asked. Her enhanced senses allowed her to hear the entire conversation from Wyatt's nursery.

The sisters looked at one another. "We go on the offensive; interrogating demons, investigating different kinds of magic that might help us reveal the missing pieces of the puzzle," Prue said.

"If Edward's death triggered Bella's change, shouldn't we bring him here; inform him of what's going on and get him to help us," Jasper asked. He wanted to right the wrong he had committed all those months ago when everything had changed. He also wanted his brother to be happy and have his star crossed lover.

"No," Bella stuttered. "He made his choice and now I've made mine. Edward's gonna have to live with this just like I've had to. It's over," Bella asserted, though everyone could her the vibrato in her voice, indicating that she was trying to be braver and more certain than she actually was.

"I don't think I can do that," Edward said from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He stepped forward and looked her in the eyes. "Hello, Bella."

Bella turned to Jasper. "You called him," her voice became low as she questioned him in disbelief.

"No, I did," Alice said.


End file.
